1. Field
Exemplary embodiments broadly relate to an apparatus and a method for providing seamless service information to a plurality of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of super high-speed communication networks and the tendency to fuse broadcasting and communication technologies, an Internet protocol television (IPTV) service, which enables users to selectively receive their desired broadcasting contents, has become popular in the broadcasting industry.
As high-performance smart mobile devices have been continuously released and utilization of contents in mobile environments has been increased, there are increasing demands for expansion of the IPTV service environment to the mobile environments. The IPTV service environment has been limited to the TVs at home.
In order to provide an IPTV service using such mobile devices, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2010-0119094 provides a service system, which enables IPTV contents being played by a TV to be continuously played by a mobile device.
In the related art technology, a mobile stream server receives a video source for an Internet protocol (IP) TV service video stream, which is being serviced through a TV, in real time and encodes the video stream as a video stream for a mobile device. A mobile device requests for a continuous play of the contents to the mobile stream server, which provides the encoded video stream using a mobile communication network.
However, since the related art technology requires a separate procedure for contents encoding depending on platforms of service devices capable of playing IPTV contents, a data processing load between platforms is large. Since procedures for setting and identification of continuous play in service devices are complicated, there is difficulty in quickly providing contents between different platform devices.